Not For This World
by SKRx
Summary: Harry isn't the only child left with the Dursleys. Meet Lily Black. Daughter of Sirius Black and Leila Evans. Goddaughter of Severus Snape. This is her story as the cousin of The Boy Who Lived AU OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey so this is the first time iv tried this so its more than likely shite but reviews would be appreciated, nice ones preferably but evils ones said in a nice way too, constructive criticism and all that. Let me know if i should continue eh (: oh and i dont have a clue what it should be rated as so better be safe than sorry eh. - SKRx**

**disclaimer: i dont own harry potter and all that jazz, wish i did but.**

--

She had been feeling it all day. This strange feeling. She could feel it in her bones. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Leila Evans was known for her good instincts, they had saved her life more times than she cared to remember, yes Leila Evans always listened to her instincts. It was this all consuming unclenching fear that led her to check on her sister.

Her sister along with her husband James and little Harry had been major targets along with the Longbottoms's and their boy for nearly a year and a half now due to a prophecy made by some fraud seer. Stupid bint had to make her first and only real prediction while applying for the divination job while a death eater just happened to be spying. Lily's family had already escaped Voldemort three times just like that damned fraud said and weren't so sure they would manage again and had only two weeks ago resorted to the fidelius charm with the runt peter as their secret keeper. She was not happy about that, the fight she had with James and Sirius over that would be legendary. She did not trust Peter as far as she could throw him. Of course being the fat arse he is that is not very far but Sirius fell back on the very mature argument of two against one, we win. Merlin she hoped her sister was all right.

Leila didn't know what she would do if something happened to Lily. Sweet Lily who was always so confident, bubbly and optimistic. Lily was the only person in the world Leila knew would always support her, care for her, _love her _no matter what. It was Lily who despite only being five years old herself took on the task of mothering baby Leila when Tuney refused to have anything to do with her, blaming her for their mother's death. That was the only thing Leila had in common with Tuney apart from their blond hair, Leila also blamed herself for the death of Rose Evans. Even at the young age of five months everyone could tell Leila was going to be a beauty with her blond hair that was already starting to curl, her alabaster skin and the same vivid green eyes of her sister. Rose's then best friend Laney doted on the young girl and could often be heard saying with a demented glint in her eye that 'if she ever had a daughter she would want her to look just like Leila'. So when Rose was murdered in cold blood and Leila had been missing for weeks it not at all surprising to find that Laney was discovered to be an insane physco. Their father was depressed for the most part and could not look after himself let alone three girls so it was also not unexpected that he eventually offed himself when Leila was twelve. Not that it mattered much to Leila, he was the one who had 'gifted' her with the scar that ran down one side of her face. Merlin she hoped Lily was alright. It wouldn't do for Harry to grow up without his mother.

Harry, he was such a happy, carefree child. He was also a very loved child with a large if slightly dysfuntional family consisting of Lily, herself, a dog, a werewolf, a stag and unfortunately a rat. Her godson had inherited James' mop of hair and love of mischief but Lilys' inherently kind not so cocky nature. It broke her heart to have that monster out to kill him and the Longbottom boy. As that thought pushed to the front of her mind her footsteps quickened until she was almost running. Damn apparition point, why couldn't it have been closer.

The sight that met Leila's eyes as she turned the corner was devastating. The once pretty little cottage had a large gaping hole in the top floor where she knew Harry's nursery to be. There was an eery orange glow and black smoke pouring from the ruins. Fire. She ran in through the front door only to stop short when she spotted James. James, handsome, cocky, arrogant, pig-headed, James. James who had been in love with lily since their first year, who had bullied her for being sorted into slytherin, who couldn't walk straight for a month after Lily found out. His hazel eyes normally so full of laughter and teasing where now dull and unseeing. She choked back a sob. Pushing James spread eagle body from her mind she ascended the stairs praying to every god she knew in every language she had learned that Lily and Harry were safe but being the pessimist she was attempting to brace herself for the worst.

Reaching the top of the stairs she heard shuffling. Pulling her wand from her messy bun, her blond curls spilling down her back as she did, she cautiously made her way to what used to be Harry's nursery. Her whitened knuckles and clenched jaw where the only signs to those who did not know her, that she was less than calm, she wasn't sorted into slytherin for nothing. She threw open the door wand drawn waiting for the attack. When none came she let her guard down a little to survey the scene. Lily was spread out in front of Harry's crib, the same blank unseeing expression as her husbands. She could tell right then she had gone down defending her child. Said child was shuffling around trying to get his mummy to wake up. Her heart broke at the sight and she could no longer hold back her sobs, she collapsed to the ground beside Lily and began stroking her silky blood red hair. Even in death Lily was still easily the most beautiful person in the world, at least to Leila she was. So caught up in her grief she did not noticed the pile of smoking black robes that where all that was left of the darkest wizard since Grindelwald, nor did she notice another person had entered the room until Harry shouted, "PAFOOO! Mama seep an Ayla sad, shh."

Her head whipped around so fast she was sure it would hurt later. Sure enough there was Sirius Black standing there with an expression of utter heartbreak and grief on his handsome face which she was sure was reflected back at him from her own. And that look was all it took for her to fling herself into his arms and for the first and probably last time in her life completely break down. Distantly in the back of her mind she noted that he smelled good, like citrus. Eventually numbness overtook her and she pulled back as if she had not just lost control and cried all over his expensive robes.

A soft 'ahem' brought her attention to the crib, Albus Dumbledore stood there in all his crazy purple robed glory, normally twinkling eyes sad and dull, "Miss Evans, i know that now probably is not the best time but we only have around 24 hours to discuss and set up safety precautions for Harry. Maybe we should go to your flat?"

Which is where she found herself a few hours later, in Sirius' comforting embrace, sad eyes watching her sleeping godson as Dumbledore erected some questionable blood wards around her flat. At some point Dumbledore left what was remaining of their odd dysfunctional family to mourn and heal, not that she noticed, she was numb. Merlin she hated feeling nothing, that was probably one reason she did not stop Sirius' soft kisses or stop him as he lead her into her bedroom. Yes later she would blame the numb for her fucking Sirius Black.

---

It had been two years since the death of the Potter's and though she was still terribly depressed but she would be strong for her children. Leila gazed fondly at a dark haired little boy who was currently giggling madly as he watched his cousins hair turn a vivid green. Although Harry James Potter was not her child she would treat him as such, just as Lil's had done for her. Turning her eyes to a little green haired girl made her think of Sirius, poor Sirius locked up in azkaban without a trial, with only a picture to prove he had a beautiful little girl out there. Lily Jaymee Evans Black had been born three months premature on April 1st 1982 with her mothers hair and eyes but her fathers aristocratic features. She found it quite fitting that any child of Sirius' be born on a day famous for pranking subsequently pulling her first prank a hour later when her hair had mysteriously turned a shocking purple. Yes her little Lily was a metamorphagus like little Nymphadora. Harry took great delight in watching Lily's appearance change. The sounds of Harry's giggles and Lily's gurgled attempts of speaking brought a soft smile to her face. Despite all the pain and bad things that had happened they were happy. Although she wasn't sure for how much longer.

For the past week she had been having recurring nightmares that someone was going to kill Harry and Lily. That would not be happening while she was around. She had spent the last week looking up charms and enchantments that most wizards had never even heard of. And after days of intense research she had found an ancient spell that would activate upon her death, it was stronger than Dumbledores wards that he was sure to use as an excuse to send them to Tuneys. But she had a plan. She signed the letter she was currently penning to one Severus Snape telling him her plan, he would agree she knew because underneath that cold greasy exterior Sevvie was a big softy and could never say no to Lily or herself.

"Hey love, could you take this to Severus?" she asked while handing the letter to Remy, her beautiful midnight black owl. Remy had beautiful amber eyes that reminded her of Remus Lupin. Nipping her finger affectionately Remy took of out the window in to the setting sun.

Leila knew that her time was coming to a close, she could feel someone picking at the wards. "Lily, Harry come here quickly please!" she called picking up two black rope chains as she went to meet them in their shared bedroom. The chains where charmed to be unbreakable and could only be opened by herself, the children or Severus, they each had a little white gold animal on them. Lily's a big dog resembling a grim and Harry's a beautiful stag. Once activated they would turn into a trunk each filled with pictures, books, letters, clothes and everything else she thought they would need.

The children came running into the room recognizing her no nonsense voice. Pulling the chains over there heads she told them, "These chains are very special, never take them off. Nobody else can take them from you. Okay?" The wards where weakening, she had only a handful of minutes to hide the kids, "Promise me no matter what you hear or what happens that you will not leave our special hiding place!? Please. Harry it's your job to look after Lily okay my love, i need you to be grown up for me okay. Remember Sevvie? Yes the scary looking one. He will come to get you once it's safe. I love you two, always remember that." She gave them one last bone crushing hug before she carefully pushed them down a hidden door in the floor under Harry's bed. Locking them in as an extra precaution, she left the little bedroom an odd calm washing over her. She would be with Lily and James soon. More importantly her daughter and nephew would be safe and alive. With her resolve firmly intact she entered the sitting room. She counted seven cloaked figures in total.

"Give us the boy and you will be spared Evans," she recognised that to be the silky drawl of Lucius Malfoy, "I may even _reward _you." Disgust shot through her at that, back in school the shallow bastard thought he owned her.  
" Aw Lucy I thought you knew me better than that," she taunted " Unlike you I actually like my family." With that she started shooting spells at the robed men. She managed to take out three before she started weakening, she shot of one more spell finishing of her fourth opponent. She could feel the blood gushing from a deep gash just below her rib cage and another at the top of her thigh. She was starting to feel light headed from blood loss and knew she wouldn't last another round. In some foggy part of her mind she could hear Lucius' mocking,  
" Bravo Evans bravo. Not to bad for a mudblood, " Mudblood. Merlin she hated that foul name. It haunted her first two years at Hogwarts until she lost control and cursed a seventh years bits off. She could feel anger bubbling up in her like a volcano just waiting to erupt. "What do you think Severus, shall we just put our little mudblood out her mysery?" Ah, so Severus was here to, she hoped he got her letter before he came. She sought out his eyes. Almost black eyes met her own, sadness, resolve and promise shining through for a moment before his cold indifferent mask was back in place. Good. He would stop Lucius from finding the children.

With that thought firmly planted in her mind, she started sending curses like there was no tomorrow, though for her there wasn't. She sent one final curse at Lucius' legs before she collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss. She could hear footsteps coming to where she lay gasping for breath,  
"Such a shame Leila," he had started stroking her hair in a almost tender manner, it was sickening. "Such a waste, we would have been good together, I would have given you the world. So beautiful, even with your unfortunate blood." Anger once again coursed through her veins like fire,  
"Go to hell Lucy." Her heart was slowing she noticed with morbid fascination, the pain was leaving and the last sight she saw was Severus bitter amusement,  
"Always feisty Lee, right till the tragic end." His voice was oddly soft and cracked at the end, that could have been in her head though she thought, a soft smile graced her face as her heart stopped.

With a heavy sigh Lucius pulled himself up and started looking through her things. "Let's find this child and be done with it shall we?" drawled Severus, he didn't like how Lucius was so interested in Leilas' things. He watched as Lucius searched cupboards and rooms and even some drawers looking for The Boy Who Lived. Not finding any sign of a child having occupied the house other than the shared bedroom, Lucius found it odd that Potter would need two beds, he decided that the boy was in fact not here and left along with the other nameless black robed figure. Neither of the two noticed that Severus did not leave, nor did they notice the only clue that their comrade's carefully constructed mask was cracking in the form of a single crystal tear rolling down his cheek.

He knew right then that he would do what was asked of him, he would buy a house on privet drive and give the kids a safe haven from Tuney's cruelty, he'd put aside the hate for there fathers and treat them as Harry and Lily, he'd protect them as he had failed to protect there mothers and when they where old enough to understand he'd tell them all about their magic and there past. He would not fail them. And with that thought he went to find his goddaughter and her cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hey. It was like 4am when I wrote this so I hope my sleep addled brain doesny mess this up to much lol. Constructive criticism is completely welcome. well not to mean eh. Id like to be able to write good stories. Sorry if theres any mistakes and all that shit i admit i rely heavily on spellchecker ;) So yeah on wae the storrry :D - SKRx**

--

_She was in that room again, the hidden one under Harry's bed. It was the same as every other night. Harry holding her close, stroking her hair, telling her someone would come for them. She was shaking. She had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen. She could hear the soft footfalls of her mummy as she walked across the floor above their heads. Muffled voices, shouts, cries of pain could be heard. Tears had started leaking from her eyes now. Her one year old mind didn't know what was happening but she knew it was bad, very bad. It was to do with her mummy. And her Harry. But her harry was here, he was safe. She could hear someones ragged breathing close to the floorboards, feel a hot sticky substance drip from above and down her face. The harsh breathing was getting quieter now. And though she did not understand, in that moment she knew she would not be seeing her mummy again. Two soft cracks where heard, a few mumbled words and some heavier footfalls now, the creak of the door where they where hidden, "Lily? Lily?" louder now ..._

"Lily, c'mon Lily you're alright," She could feel someones fingers running through her hair, which she noticed in some distant part of her brain was her natural blond. "Breathe Lil, deep breath's." Following the voices commands, she started breathing deeply, in out, in out. Her once erratic breathing slowed and her head cleared of the remains of her nightmare, recognising it was Harry's comforting embrace that she was in she sank back into his chest savouring the sound and feel of his steady heartbeat. Of course, it was always Harry. These nightmares were a common occurrence and not once did Harry ever complain. Harry was always there for her, just as she was for him. They had learnt early on in their stay with the Dursleys that nobody would comfort them after they had nightmares, nobody cared when they wept or hurt. They relied on each other. They where the only family they needed.

"Thanks Harry," she mumbled softly knowing he'd hear. Well it would be hard for him not to with the fact their 'bedroom' was a cupboard under the stairs with a filthy old mattress thrown in for them to share. Looking around their cupboard she noticed their makeshift calender on the wall. June 23rd, today was Dudley's eleventh birthday. Those idiot's would be going out then and they'd get dumped on the batty old cat lady Figgy or if she was unable Mr.13 more commonly known as Severus Snape. Personally she'd take the latter, she hated cats.

Absently tugging on her chain that she'd had since forever, she thought more on Mr 13. People tended to avoid him, not surprising. He did look quite intimidating, with his fierce scowl and cold black eyes, not at all the kind of person you normally saw living on privet drive. Petunia was scared of him she knew, she had once overheard him threatening her for treating Harry and herself like 'house-elfs' whatever the hell those where. He has also said their mothers would be turning in their graves and she should be ashamed of treating her sisters children so badly to which she'd replied 'half sisters' to which he replied 'i don't care i won't have you treating my goddaughter and her cousin like skivvys'. She didn't tell Harry what she had overheard, it would only make him feel worse. He felt unwanted and if he knew that there was someone that cared for them but not taking them away from the dreadful Dursleys he would feel even more like he wasn't worth anything. So no she didn't tell him but she had a feeling he knew Mr 13 better than he let on as well so she felt they were even.

"Come on Harry, go back to sleep for a while before we get dumped off at 'Ol Figgys. I'll make us some breakfast before the walrus wakes up." she told him while rummaging through the pile of clothes picking out a pair of shorts and a too big shirt. Changing quickly she glanced at Dudleys old broken alarm clock Harry had fixed up and saw it was only 4:30. Damn her nightmares. It wasn't fair to wake harry up at obscene hours every morning. Making her way into the kitchen she raided the cupboards and fridge to see what she could make. Deciding to make scrambled eggs and toast she set to work feeling all her tension and worries leave her for the time being. When she was cooking she was in her element. Being only just nine years old most children wouldn't know how to cook but Lily, she was an excellent cook if she did say so herself. She found it had a calming effect also.

Plating it up she tidied away all evidence of her having even entered the kitchen, opening the window to let the smell dissipate, she grabbed the plates and made her way back into her cupboard. Carefully closing the door behind her she had to stifle a giggle, Harry was sound asleep nose in the air sniffing. Groggily he opened one startlingly green eye and asked in a hopeful voice, "Your signature scrambled eggs?" with the goofiest grin she had ever seen. That look on his face made her lose control and she burst out laughing, her matching green eyes sparkling with amusement, "Yes Harry, i thought you deserved a treat for me waking you up so often. And Harry, i feel like.. I feel like something big is going to happen, like scary big." her voice was laced with worry and a bit excitement on that last statement, big things didn't often happen to people who lived on Privet Drive.

"Hey hey none of that now Lil, you know i don't mind. And if something does happen, we'll get through it together, just like we always have alright." he murmured pulling her in for a hug which she sank into gratefully. "Come on, we need to start making brekkie for Dud's birthday." with that he dragged her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table while he went about making enough fod for a small army and that was just for Dudley. Just then the phone started ringing so Lily ran to get it before Vernon woke up and started whinging,

" 'Lo?" Petunia often berated her for her lack of phone manners. Lily often antagonized callers just to spite her. "Hi Lily, its Mrs Figg calling," Oh great old figgy, please let Mr Tibbles have snuffed it she thought crossing her fingers, god she hated cats, "Oh hey Mrs F, whats crack-a-lackin.. OUCH" Growling she turned to see who had slapped her upside her head and took the phone, Vernon, git. Deciding it wasn't worth the beating or a new scar matching the one that already went down one side of her face she got from Petunia she was likely to get for 'causing a scene' she went to help Harry finish up in the kitchen.

"So who was it Lily?" Lily however didn't get a chance to answer as Vernon stomped into the kitchen face turning an alarming shade of puce. "Where breakfast boy?! As soon as you've plated it up get along to that weirdo, Mrs Figgs got the flu." That meant they where spending the day with Mr Snape. Thank you god. Helping Harry set up she all but dragged him out the door and into the early morning sunshine. Adrenalin was pumping through her veins, it was happening soon. Walking up to the door of number 13 she rang the bell possibly more times than necessary, especially considering it was only 7am.

"Why would anyone even think about ringing my bell this damn early," she heard the familiar silky drawl from the other side of the door making her and Harry snicker, "Oh, those idiots kicked you out again, come in come in, have you had breakfast? Want something to drink? Are they treating you alright?" She once again repressed her snickers, she didn't know why anyone was scared of the man he was like a mother hen. He was the one who patched her face up after Petunia cut it up. Ushering them inside he said "Uh.. em i.. i think we need to have a talk. A important one why don't we go into the sitting room hmm?" Stuttering and nervousness, that wasn't right he was normally very calm. She had a strange feeling this was the talk that would change their lives.

---

Three hours later Severus had two very stunned children sitting on his couch doing a rather marvelous impression of goldfish. Well Lily thought wryly 'I did say something scary big was coming'. Severus as he'd asked them to call him had just told them how he had met Harry's mum, Lily, who she was named after when they where seven and her mother was two. He told them all about how he and Lily became best friends and he helped her raise Leila. How he was a wizard and he knew Lily was a witch and suspected Leila was to, how he was proved correct when Lily got admitted to Hogwarts and four years later Leila did to. He told them how Petunia resented Leila and blamed her for the death of Rose Evans, how she also gave Leila the same scar Lily had now and how she was jealous of her half-sister's magic. Severus' theory was that Rose Evans was descended from a squib and the magic reappeared in her children and not Petunia who was her step-daughter. He then went on to tell them all about the prophecy and the circumstances surrounding their parents deaths and her father's subsequient prison sentence.

He said Harry would get a letter next month when he turned eleven and Lily would get one when she turned eleven in two years. Harry refused point blank to go without Lily saying that he would not under any circumstances leave her alone with those animals. To which Severus said he would have a talk with the headmaster and see what he could do. He said if that didn't go well he would help Harry pull the 'Boy-Who-Lived' card. How they could threaten Dumbledore's beloved reputation saying he knowingly placed the famous Boy-Who-Lived with an abusive family known to hate all magic. He also, to her and Harry's great delight said they could stay with him for the rest of this summer and all summer breaks following, meaning they wouldn't have to go back to those cretins. Lily was bouncing up and down she was so excited.

He also told them about their chains. How they turned into trunks filled with things that belonged to their parents along with letters and things they had wrote as a precaution. They had to squeeze them while thinking the keyword, 'padfoot' was hers, 'prongs' for Harrys. Before either of the males knew what was happening a trunk had materialized into existence and landed on Severus's table. His glass table. Shattering it into a million pieces.

"Oops. Oh my god. I am soo sorry Uncle Sevvie, i didn't know it would do that you believe me right? please. it really was a accident..." she trailed off as she noticed the odd look on Sevvies face, "What? what did i do? Oh my god your kicking me out right. Shit okay ill just ah, hang out in the park -"

"Lily, Lily, calm down im not angry, i just.. You called me Uncle Sevvie, I -"

"Wow I so did not know that, you really are a smart one aren't you Sevvie" Lily drawled out, sarcasm thick in her voice, before thinking, "Oh shit, I'm sorry, I forget to filter sometimes." She stated biting her lip. A nervous habit she'd developed to stop herself saying anything that might earn her a slap in the Dursley's.

"So like your mother," he said softly a fond glint in his eye, "She to had trouble filtering her thoughts as they formed statements. As I was saying, I don't know whether to be touched or horrified at the butchering of my name." He said amusement clear in his voice. This made Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh i think you should be both, happy she likes you, that really doesn't happen all that often. And well that name pretty much speaks for itself Sevvie." Snickered Harry. Lily just rolled her eyes at them, true the name was awful but really there wasn't much you could do with a name like Severus you know.

Turning her attention back to the trunk she noticed it was really a beautiful piece of work. It was made out of pine from what she could tell, which wasn't much considering she didn't know anything about wood, and painted the same shade of purple she normally sported atop her head. You see Lily could change her appearance at will. While she was born with blond hair and green eyes, she normally had fun playing with people's minds flashing her eyes various colours, when they looked back they where green once again as if they hadn't just been a eerie red or a violent pink. She also sported a new hairstyle every few weeks. Different enough from the week before it left the neighbours utterly baffled as to how it got so long when it was short and spiky the day before. It drove her aunt, who hated to be the centre of 'bad publicity', completely batty. When she asked Sevvie if this was common for witches he told her it was a rare gift that could only be found in the Black family's bloodline. He also told her she had a cousin Nymphadora who was a metamorphmagus too.

The trunk had intricate black drawings painted on here and there that where moving, she could spot a dog matching the one from her chain and she was sure there was a wolf there too. Turning away from the pretty drawings, promising to look at them closer later, she turned her attention to opening the trunk, taking a deep breath she reached out and opened the lid. The first thing she spotted caught her attention,

"Ooga!" she squealed making both males wince at the noise. Ooga was a blue hippo with a missing eye and a yellow hat. She didn't know how she knew but she recognised him as soon as she saw him. Hugging him close to her she could smell a faint cherry blossom smell coming from him. Inhaling deeply she found she knew that smell, it was comforting. Looking through the trunk again she found some clothes, varying from baby to adult sizes, men and women's. There were also a couple of photo albums, a jewellery box and another little locked box that she seemed to be drawn to. Picking it up and looking at it curiously she tried to figure out how to open it. Finding nothing she turned to Sevvie a questioning look gracing her face.

"Alohamora" he muttered softly waving a stick at it. No not a stick, it was his wand she remembered. Looking down at the now open box she could see it was full of letters some of them open and a few sealed. She pulled out the sealed ones to see they were addressed to her. Her breath caught, her mother may have written this. Happiness coursed through her veins and a giddy smile crossed her face. She carefully slit the envelope open and studied the writing, it was feminine and curvy. The Y's where done the same way she did hers. Taking a deep breath she read the letter,

"My darling little Lily,  
I pray to Merlin you never read this letter, i know you will though, i can feel it. If you're reading this then i have achieved what i was aiming for. I used an ancient, very obscure, rarely used spell that will protect you and Harry for as long as someone means to kill you, it's far stronger than any spell or ward anyone else might suggest since its key was my death. I was going to die protecting you both so i figured why not cast a spell that activates with my death eh? I know you will have to stay with Petunia, it's not something i wish upon anyone. She is cruel and vindictive and I have no doubt she will think this the perfect opportunity to spite me. I am so sorry I'm not there for you baby. I've included some things in this box that i think will let you get to know me and your father, even if only slightly, there's also some of your Aunt Lily's things and even some of James. There's some letters from when we were all at school and photo's, I've left comments so you know the story's behind the funnier ones. My jewellery i wish i could have gave you when you turned seventeen is also in here. There's also a few timed letters and gifts that will show up on special days. Your chain will let you know when they turn up, I'll let you find out how. A couple more things before i go. Please please if you ever get to meet your father, don't let him know i may have _accidentally_ on purpose broke the front door of his apartment to borrow some of his things for this box. I fixed it though! _'insert goofy shit eating grin here'_. Good as new. Also trust Sev, he may be a uppity sarcastic git but he cares for you and Harry both. This next one is probably the most important one,  
Listen to your instinct's, you and me seem to have above par instincts, they will save your life at some point I'm sure, even as a child you always sensed things nobody else did. Your magic is strong. Trust it. Finally know that, I love you, so much. Never ever forget that. Siri loves you to, don't believe what anyone says until you hear his side of the story love. People only see what they want to see. I Love you.  
Your mother, Leila Evans x o.  
PS- Tell Harry to get that look of his face, his parents left him some that I put into his box. Merlin im the most awesome aunt ever right. _'insert conspiratorial wink here'_. "

Lily didn't notice she had started crying while reading, she had always felt like her mother was a fantasy, sure Harry had told her what he could remember but it never felt real. But here was proof, evidence that her mother was real and loved her. She started laughing. She didn't know what else to do, she was happy and sad, giddy and depressed. It was bittersweet she thought, reading her mothers words. She jumped up and grabbed Harry and Sevvie into a bone crushing hug.

The next month was spent getting to know Sev better, going through all the things in their trunks and learning more of there past and magic all the while eagerly anticipating Harry's letter and Sevs talk with the headmaster. Finally some good in their shitty lives she thought.


	3. Authors Note

Okay, so I really hate these AN's without any story too but recently I've had quite a few messages and alerts/favourites. And its been so long, I feel like I owe it to you lot to try and do these stories. Now I'm _**NOT**_ promising anything! I've tried to write hundreds of times before but I think I lost my mojo. Every time I've felt utterly uninspired and then something's come up that needed my attention more, silly college.

So im going to give it my best shot and it may take me a couple weeks to come up with something remotely acceptable to post. If not I'll be sure to tell you. Though there may be the possibility I start from scratch as I've read the stories back and they seem a bit fast and slow all at once. Im not happy with them at all.

Also maybe a few new stories since it seems they've been trapped in my head for months causing excessive daydreaming and lectures about not paying attention to friends.

Thank you for reviews/message/alerts/favourites. They still make me feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

-SKRx


End file.
